Pain is Overrated
by flowacat
Summary: (Part 2. Shonen ai) -After the accident, when we were all separated on that terrible plane, I knew true pain. The fall that broadened my comrade's double wings, only caused me anguish. They tried to save me, but...they failed.-
1. Falling

Story #2!!! I'm going to make every intro pretty much the same, but the plot will be WAY different.

* * *

Pain is overrated. 

Suicide.

Death.

Self-mutilation.

All of it is glorified beyond belief. You can believe me when I say this. I have known true pain. Mental torment, physical bashings. Emotional tragedy, I have always considered myself innocent and now after what I have been through...That word isn't fit for the least of me.

He taught me that, with possession and worship, quirked with the insanity of a madman. He never truly hurt me, as I was always dead. It was only his lessons that saved my life later, they made me strong. It took him so long and he never realized.

He was I really needed.

After the accident, when we were all separated on that terrible plane, I knew true pain. The fall that broadened my comrade's double wings, only caused me anguish. They tried to save me, but...they failed. 

I remember every little detail of the fall. The breathlessness and then rapid velocity, slowing as I fell through the first damp layer of cloud. It shook my senses but I was ready the second time. I held my breath and collapsed through another layer.

Then...I opened my wings, and they ripped from their sockets, jarring my spine and tearing loose muscles. The broken expenditures crumpled and I freefell against rocks, birds...

The landing could have killed me and saved me from this existence of fear. I could have ended it all then. At that time...I wanted to.

..........................Changing tenses!

The wind passes through my hair, stinging my already painful wounds. I scream until my throat is bloody and raw. This is it this is where I end, please just let me die! I can't stand this pain!

I close my eyes tightly and brace for death. Suddenly I hear loud yelling over the sound of the wind.

My descent stops unpredictably and I feel arms cradling me. A voice whispers undistinguishable words. I feel the gentle rise and fall of a hand glider. At this altitude? Its unheard of!

I struggle hopelessly and the arms only tighten. Someone slaps my head and a masculine voice yells "BAKA!" Over the wind.

I cringe as the painful rip informs me of reopened wounds. Deciding against risking more pain I lay in wait. My world swirls into multi color as I open my blurry watering eyes. A hand clamps over them and fastens a pair of goggles over my head.

The hand leaves and with the goggles I have partial sight. My cheeks burn hotly. The man holding me is utterly handsome! His hair is the same as mine, snowy white and long, melting into broad shoulders. A perfectly muscled chest covered by a hick black sweater I trek upwards again and look into startlingly familliar eyes. A deep brown, almost like mine but sharper and more...dangerous.

One arm holds the glider in place, I see know we ARE descending quickly, the other flexes around my waist. I look downwards and quickly regret it. The ground is so far, it pulses and I wrap my arms tightly around my hansom savior.

He yells startled and clutches me harder, the momentum making him loose control of the glider. The man has now noticed my wings, crumpled and torn; he swears loudly and spots a hill. It is roughly 40 feet, below and right.

"Long shot...but with you I don't have much choice."

He gains one more right turn and let's go of the glider, letting it fall behind. He curls in a protective ball around me. The fall is short and soon we are rolling down a hill. We skid to a stop.

(A/n: I am starting to loathe pronouns!! So now I'm calling Bakura by his NAME!! And changing POV to normal)

Bakura lays his charge down and brings a tentative hand around to his back. A hiss and he pulls away.

"Dammit, this is bad"

Haibane 003 looks up and see's Bakura, he blinks and hesitates. Stuck between running from and embracing him.

The theif looks up and freezes.

"RYOU-!"

* * *

I hope this wasn't too short... 


	2. Dark Nurse

The days were a fiery haze of color, as I fell into an inevitable darkness. The minutes turned into my heartbeats, ever so fragile and the hours moved like the waking seconds I had. The days were then my terrible screams, waking in a cold sweat. Unable to move, unable to feel, to hear or see. The weeks were my practices as the wings on my back would only just then shudder and quake, demand to be released.

* * *

I see a darkness spreading; I see the small epicenter of light shrinking, ever so slowly. Then it changes, and the light fights the darkness. I believe this is the balance, so to say. Yes, I have hallucinations.

Sometimes it is the winged monster falling from the sky, its face twisted in rage. An ugly malformation of life. Then it breathes thick smog, and I see myself mutated as well. The wings on my back fall, my arms elongate and I scream a piercing wail.

The nightmares are not much better. I had one just a second ago, of a white mammoth plunging a dagger into me and cackling its hideous laugh. Now I am up in bed again. This is my first waking in days, I realize, and peer around the room.

White washed walls in the sheer of darkness are faintly visible, a chest of drawers and the queen bed I lay on. I pull back the sheets and examine myself, gasping in horror. Mutilations cover my skin, blotches of grey, black, red and yellow.

A strangled cry escapes my lips and I force away the tears bridging my eyes harshly. I raise my hands and capture my bangs, furiously shaking my head. No! It couldn't have been that bad. Yes- yes I am overreacting. Nothing that terrible could have happened.

Proof- that is what I need. I spring from my bed and land on my feet with a start. The pain courses from my feet, ricocheting against my bones in its wake. I take a step, eyes damp and fall forward unable to restrain my motions.

I guess I didn't see him there. Against the corner I think he was, hidden in shadow. A quick blur was all I saw, and then I fell into an utter chasm of passion. The fire stokes itself as I breath in cloves and allspice radiating around this- this _thing._

His alto voice doesn't help much in restraint.

"Ryou-" he breathes against my hair and gently- ever so gently I want to scream- lifts me to the bed.

In the rugged moonlight, his features are distorted somehow. The sharp eyes are there, filled with a bitter and cold longing, but most of him remains in shadow. Under his heavy gaze I falter and feel heat rise into my cheeks.

That reveals to me his ebony teeth; so much like fangs I blink to focus. Then see that they _are_ fangs. Tiny protrusions emerging from his canines. It seemed so right I don't say a word then, as all I could think of is how that luscious mouth would taste.

My mysterious stranger moves and in the light I see his tall frame, reflecting only for a second on his silver shirt. Perfectly toned chest hidden underneath thin fabric, I scowl at the censor and fight to stay awake.

I cannot leave before I know-

The time for speaking is already over I realize. My dark nurse- for that is what I will call him- steps closer to the bed. I see his arrogance in the hard planes if his face.

He sits on the bed and moves his face close to mine scanning in the darkness. A minute passes and nothing happens. Then in an embarrassing instant I clutch my hand to my mouth and vomit violently all over my dark nurse.

I hear his curse as he rushes me to a bathroom. I fall prey to the sickness and let the shuddering pulses overtake me.

Tears mix with my blood and twirl together. The dark nurse scoffs and falls down beside me.

"You OWE me own kid," he growls and leans against my back, arms falling loosely over me. My stomach fidgets again and I scream a mix between a curse and a sob emptying my contents once again. My dark nurse growls and his hands move to my stomach, smoothing lightly.

I balk at the feeling, but soon get used to it as the twinges slow. As they eventually stop I fall against my nurse sobbing outright. I don't want to be such a wimp- I really don't! It's just so painful, like small fire eating its way across my limbs, devouring my innards slowly.

The solid rock of muscle beneath me shifts and I fall into deep brown eyes. A smirk lights them and I am lifted once again feeling ridiculously light in his strength. I am deposited again on the bed and lock my arms around my dark nurses neck. I can't stay alone again. In his arms protection fills me, and I can't stand being apart again. He grunts and moves my arms away easily.

"Please...don't leave me alone tonight," I whisper pathetically. He looks down at my sad face and I see an odd light in his eyes. He sits on the edge of the bed and growls,

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

That is enough for me and a smirk crawls onto my face. My dark angel looks down curious and I take his moment of distraction, wrapping my arms round his midsection. The dark one moans deeply in his throat, to the surprise of me and falls down backwards on the bed.

"Let go of me- or die Ryou."

His words hold such poison, they burn my heart and feelings harshly. I whimper and release my hold on the one I did once cares for. I thought- I... he hates me! Rejecting the twisted evil truth I fly to the end of the bed and curl into a ball.

He disregards my muffled sobs and shrugs out the door. When the sounds of footsteps stop suddenly I look up straight into the gaze my dark nurse. His teeth glint and lower to my neck. I cringe as the thoughts run through my head quickly of monsters.

Nothing happens and I peer up cautiously, and feel before I see the soft white locks of hair. My eyes widen and I drop my chin slowly into the white snow-like material. The caress is simple yet it fills me with something I can't- am afraid to realize. My dark nurse grumbles and sets his jaw firmly on my shoulder.

His pressure opens more then one wound, but I grit my teeth loudly and bring my arms up stiffly to the white cascade of nothing, yet everything. The foul tempered man leans into my touch as I plunge my hands into his hair. He sniffs and pulls back bringing my hands with him that slide out easily. My dark nurse looks down at me.

My jaw goes slack at his next comment-

"Don't call me a nurse"

* * *

Cliffy- at least I THINK it's a cliffy... eh what ever. 


	3. Crossbow Chasm

Note---- if your reading this- its the second partof a trilogy-just in case that wasn't clear oO;;

* * *

"_Don't call me a nurse"_

I know I didn't say it aloud- I know I never told him. He knew it, though. He knew it and – and he knew my name, he knew how to retract my wings.

How did you know my name? How did Bakura, Bakura my lovely Dark Nurse know? How did you use the Athame correctly as to not kill me? You are full of mystery, love.

I think I started too long. I notice my jaw has dropped and force it back to its position. You look odd- odd like a cat. Odd like...odd like happy. I've never seen you happy.

"Ryou-"

There it is again. That name echoing off your lips. The name- My name- you so often use and every time you say it I fall deeper.

Deeper into this black chasm that is my passion for you. Passion- yes. You heard it right, and no, no I am not all so innocent. I can be rather devious when I desire, but now I am caught. You hold me here- and you have me trapped.

The funny thing is though, I don't care. I don't care that you have moved closer to me. I don't care that your hands caress my back tenderly. I don't care that you devour my lips oh so- I don't- Oh Ra!

I feel your lips move into a smirk, and kiss it away. No smirking, love. No smirking at me anymore. You can call me by my name, you can trap me in your gaze- but Ra- I won't let you smirk at me.

You understand that don't you love? You look at me through that lusty haze and blink sheepishly. You eventually come back to reality and cough.

"Its telepathy Ryou-"

Farther I fall again. How far is it now? I don't realize. I will count. A meter I have fallen now.

"I know you can hear me in your head too Ryou-"

Two meters and I stare dangerously into his eyes and say,

"Yes. Yes I can"

You frown and in a sudden lunge bring your face close to mine, closing your eyes and sniff.

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou- Have you fallen far enough to be mine yet my love?"

No. Eight Meters in this proverbial tunnel I recognize and accept naturally.

You glare and sniff again. I'm starting to believe this is a fault, love. That, you will not accept. Hopefully that sniffing is only for me, and not a reflex from drugs...I know you almost as well as you know me. And- you do know me don't you my Dark Nurse?

You fall back onto the floor and cross your legs evenly. The fabric that is ever so tantalizingly shifting brings my attention. Even that is too far for my mind to dwell. You can read my mind, can't you love? I see that your face has acquired a new shade; you like my thoughts.

You lean forward, snagging my feet and with a great heave pull me forward. I yelp and fall face first into your arms. You laugh harshly and pull me all the way into your lap. I see you are very forward.

"Forward?"

I smile and nod, then take advantage of the position and pull the leather of your pants. By the way that moan was covered so quickly by a cough, I see it was successful. You yawn and look to the shabby framed window.

"Rehabilitation starts tomorrow, Ryou"

Nine meters, and I nod at your proposal. Why did you rescue me, my lovely dark nurse?

You cringe at the name that you hear once again and look down with those wild eyes.

"Your wings. I want them so badly that when Ishtar (eh...Sp??) told me about the plan, I had to join. Then I hacked the system and found you- you my Haibane 003. I had to have you- so I followed the plan."

That name. I hate that name! Oh, and you know don't you my pretty nurse-y that I hate it. I hate being a Haibane more then I hate the wings themselves. Yet you claim to want them, these horrid protrusions! You WANT THEM? Then fine, you can have them, I'll give anything.

I can see you now, doing it. Your face is twisted in some cruel mixture of sorrow and hatred. You reach forward and grab hold. Then with a large scream, those great feathered wings are ripped from my back and I lay still.

My life has ended, my pulse is still, and you grin. You hug the now crimson wings to your chest and scream in horror as they dissolve into ash. They are my wings after all. Mine.

A wave of possession swamps me that I will never give them up. The wings are mine, and you so hate that my dark nurse. Your eyes are filled with fright at my morbid thoughts.

"Ryou, no. No, I'll swear to you now that will Never happen."

Ten meters. You shift over a little and I see a glint from the window. Your stubbornness is revealing, love. You say you will not and then I see in your eyes the hatred. You hate me, you are jealous of me. Or maybe it's a reflection. It's impossible to know.

But then...what is the other reflection I see? The window and a glint, before-

"What the hell-!!!"

* * *

_**Normal POV **_

The single assailant from his position could only see two dim outlines. It adjusted a knob and smirked as the teens came into view. It pulled a pencil out of its mouth and jotted down notes calmly assessing the angles. In habit the assailant held its breath.

"_OYXGEN LEVELS LOWERING" _

"Yea, yeah."

It groaned and pressed buttons on a watch on its wrist. A beeping red light stopped and shone green as the creature gaped and pulled out a crossbow quickly. The weapon was of the finest steel and the only one this thing had. It knocked an arrow and fitted it perfectly.

The view was perfect and its finger was loose on the trigger... All attention was focused on listening for the shrill call. I tensed and waited ready to spring.

"Cheep!"

A bird landed on the branch just as the assailant loosed the arrow. Looking at its path it swore loudly and jumped away into the night quickly. Muttering all the way,

"Shit shit shit!!"


	4. Unlikely Lust

Aiah… Why am I doing this? I'm such a crummy writer wallows in despair this will probably be a depressing chapter, justsoyaknow.

­­

"…_and as the sun fell from the sky, the dark rider loosed his eternal arrow and all was lost in the deep abyss of nothingness from where it had originated …"_

Master Cpl. Simmons shot his visitors a scathing look as he threw away the scrap of paper holding a meager poem. He sighed heavily, leaning forward on his mahogany desk, lashes drooping calmly. The only thoughts on his mind were of his family, of the morning hence when he chose the day's attire.

Purple cashmere shirt, black suit, polished shoes. Not too fancy, no, not too classy either as to not scare away business. He was completely company oriented as he lifted his pale green eyes to the men sitting athwart from his desk. Following, at sight of customers, his mathematical psyche took over, cross-referencing the looks in his mind.

That one there, on the right. Brown suit, careless, muffed shoes, a goon, slight protrusions in the waist and shoe area. This one was a hired freelance bodyguard. Cap over blondish hair, dark brown eyes shielded every few seconds; fear. His customer had made a careless choice in his men at arms.

Chuckling to himself robotically, Simmons leaned down and slammed the scrap of brownish paper on his desk, repeating the phrase. Then with a slight flick he shifted a blackish pebble lying aimlessly near his finger dangerously. The right-man-goon shifted nervously and Simmons grinned in triumph.

"What exactly is so hard about this, Carthian?" Simmons drawled carefully, leaning forward as to look intimidating. It didn't work.

"Mister Simmons… I cannot see why you …with your company and lovely shoes and lovely people can't make an a ah-…"

Carthian paused and lifted a plastic tube, pressing a button twice and inhaling deeply each time. His voice was gruff and slow like a comedic yarn of a gangster. He shifted his surprisingly thin form and coughed harshly.

"-an exception, as we are so close friends, my good sir," Carthian lifted his shoulders and cracked his neck, all the while grinning handsomely. He was a sight for sore eyes, Simmons lust reminded him.

"That you needn't remind me, Carthian. Honestly, though partner. How much insubordination can I take from your association?"

The handsome young man who was called Carthian scoffed and crossed, then uncrossed his legs impatiently. Less obvious was the slight twitch in his thin brows. Simmons laughed inwardly at the simplicity in reading his friend, while putting a harness on his desire.

"-but it was only-" He started, anger ringing in his voice and apparent in his alabaster eyes, shining with the light of the feeble lamp-

Simmons crossed himself and inwardly reprimanded ever bedding the young associate he knew as Carthian. It was the first mistake, doubting the legibility of a businessman.

"-No. You've caused enough trouble as it is, so just _fix_ the problem" Simmons lifted his eyes menacingly as he said the aforementioned word. Carthian caught the hint and grinned, licking his lips delightfully with the tip of his tongue.

"As I see it, you and I've some…free time, my friend" Carthian twitched his feet and Simmons could see the lust, playful anxiety and desire in those familiar eyes. Oh, god how he wanted to. Wanted to with a passion in his loins he doubted had a name. –but business was business and pleasure was different. A carnal rule was never to mix the two, and that was one rule Simmons never violated. No matter how his ex-lover shifted his pants ever so slightly-

"Arg! You torment me so! No, I cannot do it Carthian. Maybe some other time. When we aren't threatened by a government agency that threatens to overtake the system"

Just speaking the words reminded Master Cpl. Simmons that he had only a mere three days to do away with this so called Haibane 003- and his lover. Why it was so he had no inkling, only that if he didn't the men in suits would overthrow the stocks and ruin him indefinitely.

So, after he got the word Carthian came to mind and his delicious grander was the only price to pay for his services. The night was one of bitter torture.


End file.
